The present invention relates to computer implemented method for test-wearing spectacle frames, and more particularly to a method of scaling a face image with a spectacle frame image through computer, so as to enable the user to view how his or her face looks like while fitly wearing various kinds of spectacle frame by means of a computer.
Every eyeglasses wearer would like to test wear all favor spectacles of different styles so as to ensure which style fits his or her face the most before he or she purchases a new pair of spectacles. Although there are thousands of new spectacle designs in market, each spectacle shops may only provide a very limited number of selected spectacles in stock. The user may miss the chance of trying some other spectacle designs before making decision. On the other hands, a spectacle shop may lose a potential customer simply because it fails to carry a particular pair of spectacles that the customer likes.
Due to the rapid development of the Internet, nearly every family in the United States has at least a computer that enables people to shopping through Internet. Numerous spectacle webs are available in Internet, each of which provides pictures of all kinds of spectacles for the consumers to purchase. However, most of the eyeglasses wearers would like to test-wear the selected pair of spectacles to ensure it fits his or her face before purchasing.
Although it is possible for the programmers to design a software that can combine a face image of a user to a spectacle frame image together to show how the user would appear wearing the spectacle frame, the size of the spectacle frame would not be the actual size with respect to the scale of the face image. In other words, although the programmer may determine the actual proportional scale of a particular spectacle frame while inputting the image of the real size spectacle frame into the computer, the computer has no way to determine the scale of the inputted face image. Therefore, the spectacle frame image will not be the actual size with respect to the size of the face image. For example, the spectacle frame image is shown on the computer as half the real size. However, it is generally impossible for the user to determine whether the face image in his or her photograph to be scanned into the computer is also scaled as half the real size of the user face.
Some other systems require the customers to go to one of several designated customer diagnostic locations where some assistants are available to help the customers to measure their face size and to acquire digital images of the customer""s face by specific equipment installed at those customer diagnostic locations. Then, the customer later must connect a computer to the remote electronic store that can provide images to the computer of how the customer would appear wearing different eyeglasses. It is because both the computer and the remote electronic store have no way to scale the image size with the actual size of the customer""s face. However, it is too troublesome and also not practical to have the customers to go somewhere to input their digital images and go some other place for viewing how they would appear wearing various eyeglasses. If the customer has a new haircut and wants to have another digital image of his or her face, the customer has to go back to one of the designated customer diagnostic locations to input another digital image. Moreover, the size of the digital image must be remained constant in order to match the scale of the eyeglasses"" digital images.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a method of scaling a face image with a spectacle frame image through computer, which enables the user to view on a computer how his or her face looks like while fitly wearing various kinds of spectacle frame.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a method of scaling a face image with a spectacle frame image through computer, wherein the user may input a face image of any size into the computer by scanning in a photograph of the user""s front face or taking a digital picture through a digital camera connected to the computer, and the present method can fittedly adjust the face image and the spectacle frame image to the same scale of their real sizes so as to enable the user to view his or her real look of the spectacle frame on his or her face.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a method of scaling a face image with a spectacle frame image through computer, wherein the user may view an image of the user""s face for showing how the user would appear while wearing different spectacle frames through the computer at home or the spectacle shop, or via Internet.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a method of scaling a face image with a spectacle frame image through computer, wherein the user can input his or her face image of any size into the computer and the user can scale his or her face image with all the spectacle images through the same computer by means of the scaling method of the present invention.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a method of scaling a face image with a spectacle frame image through computer, wherein once user set the scale of his or her face image through the computer, whenever the user changes the size of his or her face image, the displaying spectacle image can change its size correspondingly.
In order to accomplish the above objectives, the present invention provides a method of scaling a face image with a spectacle frame image through computer, which comprises the steps of:
(a) providing a spectacle frame image of a spectacle frame in a computer and determining a mid-point of the spectacle frame image, wherein the spectacle frame image is a front view of the spectacle frame without temples;
(b) determining a frame scale of the spectacle frame image on a computer display screen of the computer with respect to a real size of the spectacle frame;
(c) providing a face image of a user on the computer display screen by inputting a front face picture of the user into the computer;
(d) providing a pair of pupil marks on the computer display screen;
(e) moving the pair of pupil marks to two pupils of the face image by means of a computer input device of the computer until the two pupil marks are positioned concentrically with the two pupils of the face image, wherein a distance between the two pupil marks positioned on the two pupils of the face image is measured and recorded in the computer as an image pupil distance of the face image;
(f) inputting a real pupil distance of the user into the computer and determining a face scale of the face image by comparing the real pupil distance with the image pupil distance;
(g) adjusting the face scale and the frame scale to the same scale value so as to render both sizes of the face image and the spectacle frame image being proportionally displayed on the computer display screen; and
(h) overlapping the spectacle frame image on the face image on the computer display screen until a middle point between the two pupil marks or the two pupils is overlapped with the mid-point of the spectacle frame image on the computer display screen.